


2 Qute

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Lwaxana debate LOVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Qute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



"I still say love has neither place nor meaning in any civilized society," the omnipotent one whined at her.

Lwaxana sighed and shook her head. "You just refuse to learn, Q."

They faced off, before Q snapped his fingers, drawing up images of her varied loves...and the tragedies they had wrought in her life. She scoffed, throwing back images of all the triumphs each love had meant in her personal life at him mentally, until he clutched his head and frowned.

"Stop that, you infuriating woman!" He glared at her.

"Stop being impertinent then!" she snapped right back at him.

"One day, woman, you will see how complicated love is and how unnecessary!" With that, Q vanished away.

`~`~`~`~`

Lwaxana's voice completely, utterly failed her as she took in the words just said.

"Mother?"

 _Little One_ , she began finally.

"Out loud, mother!"

"Little One, surely you understand that what you are asking, for any other child..."

"I am not a child," Deanna pointed out firmly.

"...any other child of another house would be perfectly fine, but you have responsibilities! Duties!"

The two women faced off, completely, stubbornly at odds over this issue.

"I am Alexander's guardian as well, so I have a child."

"Who is not of our race or blood!" Lwaxana pointed out. "And he is only male on top of that."

"The point, mother, is that I can adopt a child. A Betazed child, a daughter even. And she already has a son as well," Deanna pointed out.

"Another male." Lwaxana snorted. "Must I point out the matriarchal history of..."

"Then you really ought to know that this is what I will have, mother, that it is no whim!"

The elder Troi had to take a deep breath and sigh. "I wanted a fairy tale romance for you, just like your father and I."

Deanna came and sat by her, taking her hand. "I have that, mother. She is my happily every after."

"It's just so unconventional."

Deanna had to laugh at that.

"No, Little One, not old-fashioned," Lwaxana quickly said to the snap of emotion in her daughter. "Taking Crusher as a lovemate, I can understand. Keeping her as a mistress, I see. But to wed her? To say to one and all of the houses that you are committing to your own kind that fully?" Lwaxana hugged her daughter close. "It's not an easy road, and I will worry over you because of it."

"Mother, you never take the easy road either."

"But I can want it for my child, Little One." The elder smiled sadly, and then sighed. "You have my blessings though."

"Thank you, mother."

`~`~`~`~`

"I told you so."

"Oh you."

The omnipotent one and the matriarch faced off opposite one another as the wedding guests milled.

"Complicated, messy, and unnecessary."

Lwaxana sighed at him. "Yes, to the first two, I grant you. But unnecessary?" She pointed out her daughter, glowing radiantly as she and Beverly were the center of focus. "That, Q, is worth all the new negotiations to ensure my House's ascendancy, I promise you."

He snorted, fumed, and then vanished, as he realized he was not going to change her mind, letting her enjoy the day as intended.


End file.
